Leave It Alone Already!
by SweetCarnation
Summary: "You'd think that people have other interests besides their friends' lovelife." Shizuku/Seiji confession aftermath. Sweet if you look at the right place.


Every time I watch Whisper of the Heart, I feel lighter, so here's a little story

**Disclaimer: I do not have the power to create such magical stories, Hayao Miyazaki does, and so, he owns Whisper of the Heart and Studio Ghibli.**

Onwards!

**Leave It Alone Already!**

After confessing to each other, Seiji and Shizuku had to rush like crazy to bring the girl back home before her parents or sister noticed she was gone. The sunlight was blaring moments after the star rose and huge shadows were already cast onto the ground while Seiji pedaled for all he was worth. When they arrived, Shizuku jumped off the bike and sprinted faster than ever, barely managing to sneak into her room and jumping under the once comfortable covers of her bed as her elder sister, Shiho, opened the door to wake her for school.

When she left, the young teen let out a deep sigh, and her eyes caught sight of the pale orange sleeve of Seiji's coat. Knowing he was already gone to avoid a punishment for dilly-dallying during the early hours of morning instead of coming back to his home immediately, Shizuku hid the heavy coat under her books, sure no one would think to look there as they meant 'Shizuku's property, no touchy'.

And during all the morning, Tsukishima Asako and Seiya wondered if their smallest daughter was really glowing or if it was merely their imagination, while the oldest smirked all day-long at the sight of her dazed little sister, aware of what was going through her mind.

-x-x-x-

"Hey Shizuku, how did your boyfriend confess?"

"Yeah, yeah, tell us! We want to know!"

"I'm sure it was terribly romantic."

"Ughh, leave it alone already!" cried an exasperated voice, muffled by some rice Shizuku was munching on. She avoided spitting out some grains of rice by putting the back of her hand in front of her mouth, and opted for a frown and a slight glare towards Yuko, Kinuyo and Nao, who were mercilessly teasing her ever since they learned of Seiji's confession through their poet friend. By the dreamy look in their eyes, Shizuku knew something bad awaited her, something which could be translated as _girl talk._

The three giggling girls neared each other, whispering and shushing small words incomprehensible to Shizuku and finally, Yuko broke the ice by saying, "Well, how is it like?"

A slender eyebrow was raised high by Professor Kosaka at the question, harmless in its tone, but quite bold coming from shy Yuko. But the woman attributed this curiosity as to a side-effect of hanging too much around Sugimura, who was mostly over Shizuku after two months of long self-reflection, and started hanging out with Yuko, noting that when she wasn't acting shy, she was a person whose company he enjoyed.

Not wanting to be involved and having to save Shizuku over her sputtering, Professor Kosaka turned back to her crossword, silently listening to the girls' conversation and the young poet's stammers.

"W–w–what? What do you mean by that Yuko?!"

"I mean, how is it like to have a boyfriend?"

Shizuku blushed to the roots of her hair, choking slightly on her pickled plum and coughed while hitting her chest with a fisted hand to dislodge the piece of plum from her windpipe. When she recovered, she shouted a little too loudly, "I _don't know! _Ugh, it's just that now, Seiji and I are close, that's all…"

The girls gasped, and Nao answered with clasped hands and cloudy eyes, "That's all? B–but isn't it romantic to have someone you love return your feelings and confess?" The other two nodded vigorously, and bombarded Shizuku with other questions.

"At least tell us how he confessed!"

"How did you know he was coming back from Italy today, are you psychic or something?"

"It's so romantic, you're the luckiest, Shizuku!"

And it went on and on, Shizuku too embarrassed to answer and gaping like a fish out of water, while her friends asked many questions, until Professor Kosaka intervened, turning to face the group of young girls with an arm resting over the back of her chair, and slid a demand of her own, a demand which would satisfy all the curiosity and save herself a massive headache listening to the budding romance of two people which only started this morning.

"Shizuku, why don't you just tell us what happened this morning?"

All went silent, the only sounds coming from the screaming students outside, playing and enjoying their lunch break fully, some birds chirping there and there. All girls focused on Shizuku's tomato red face, as the young girl searched for the right words, something all poets did when they created an oeuvre. Finally, she relented and started spilling the beans long sought by Kinuyo and Nao, the hopeless romantics.

"Uhh, well, I don't know how to explain this…It's just that, well, I woke up because I thought about Seiji, and I thought I heard something by the window, and so I opened it and looked around, and then… Well, then there was Seiji on his bike by the entrance of the apartment block, and I thought I was dreaming, but I realised it really was Seiji, so I rushed down the stairs to meet him and, uhh…" she finished lamely, her voice giving out as the embarrassment settled in some more. This didn't satisfy the other two, but after being nudged once or twice by Yuko, Shizuku continued, hiding her face under her hands to avoid the greedy dreamy stares of the hopeless romantics.

"He said he'd show me something, so he put his coat on me because it was cold and I climbed on his bike and on the way, he said he shouted my name in his mind, because he hoped I'd be up and hear him. And so, we, we arrived, just on top of the library, and I saw the sunrise, and it really was gorgeous!" Shizuku ended her little rant with an enthusiastic expression, still picturing the sweet moment that happened hours ago.

"Come on, Shizuku! The confession! We want to hear the confession!" breathed Kinuyo, not wanting to wait another second to hear some more of Shizuku, bookworm and hard-working Shizuku, being confessed to.

"Ugh, fine! I'm getting to it anyways!" She sighed and took a deep breath, her next words coming into a warped rush as she tried to get the embarrassing moment over as soon as possible, "Hesaidhelovedme."

"Huh?"

"I _saiiid, _he told me he…loved me?" She squeaked at the end, her voice making the sentence sound more like a question than an affirmation.

And as soon as she got the words out, Kinuyo and Nao exploded with glee and squeals, clasping their hands as they swooned. "Ohh, Shizuku, you're so lucky!"

"I wish someone would tell me that they loved me."

"Your parents do every night," pointed out Yuko to the oblivious girl, but Nao was too busy off in Lalaland to acknowledge that little detail. And while Professor Kosaka tried to maintain her hearing safe from squeals, Shizuku slipped out of the room, having noticed a shadow passing by just a little earlier.

Closing the door, she found Seiji resting his back against the wall opposite from her, looking just as tired and mortified as the as shouts of 'SEIJI'S GOT A GIIIIIIRLFRIEND!' and 'Shizukuuu, you lucky girl!' resonated through the empty hallways, students preferring to stay outside than offer the school the privilege of another moment of their presence.

Seiji winced until the shouts quieted down a little and he finally took note of his girlfriend standing in front of him, in the same position as he. He smiled hesitantly, as if wary the guys would _hear _him move and stomp out of the classroom to tease the poor boy some more, and tilted his head towards the stairs at the end of the well-lit hallway, asking her a silent question.

She nodded and they both hurried at the end of the corridor, climbing the stairs fast and busting through the rooftop doors before pushing them back closed with their bodies, both letting out a simultaneous sigh of relief at having finally escaped their embarrassing story-telling.

Then, they looked at each other and burst out in laughter, both needing to hold their stomachs over the strength of their guffaw. When their sides finally started aching from the effort, they both quieted down, and Shizuku snorted, "You'd think that people have other interests besides their friends' lovelife."

Seiji shook his head, navy hair swaying slightly, and made an agreeing hum, wordlessly going along with Shizuku. Then, he slid closer to his shorter companion and his hand quickly found a way to hers, palms pressed loosely against one another and fingers twined softly, brushing the other's knuckles as they rested in silence on the rooftop, minds connected intimately without words, something their friends weren't able to understand.

Some things were best left out of people's eyes and ears, right?

-x-x-x-

Although, about that previous sentence, over the days, the sight of Shizuku and Seiji holding hands was not that rare anymore. During the first few times, it was horrible, shouts and squeals coming left and right, but little by little, people got used to it, and when some students still hollered about the couple being all 'lovey-dovey' to try and get an interesting reaction out of them, the aforementioned couple turned around and shouted' "Leave it alone already!"

* * *

_Tried to make it light and kind of humoristic, but mayyybe the girls were too insistent on trying to get that confession, and I think the way she related the story waas a little redundant, but I really wanted to get this plunny out of my system, kind of a celebration for the end of exam time :)  
_

_'Melia, signing out._


End file.
